Just Cause (Seifer's Fan Fic)
by Marree
Summary: Seifer writes his fan fic story!!!


Just Cause (Seifer's Fan Fic)  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything here except for my ideas. o^-^o  
BTW: Sorry 4 killin off certain characters... but this is Seifer's   
story... Know what? It was really hard to write from Seifer's POV.   
He seems so cynical and like he'd make fun of everything in there   
and not put time in on it. It was hard! NEway...  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot... Alan Smithee and MeekyCheeky asked, so   
they got to read this ahead of time + have their reviews inserted in   
the story. They also know they're in here, I got their permission  
o^-^o. Anyone else wants in, let me know... I'm probably gonna either  
do Selphie or Rinoa's, not sure. Or e-mail WhiteWolf, he's writing  
Irvine's Fan Fic, and I'm sure he'd put ppl who want their reviews  
in the story in there. K, so here's Seifer's story. Sorry again for  
the unintentional bashing!  
======  
  
Just Cause  
by WarriorDreamer  
-----------------  
  
-----   
Disclaimer: I don't own these people. Like I'd wanna own any of them.  
This is my response to all those lame cookie-cutter teen 'horror'  
movies. The real horror is paying 400 gil to see a movie where no   
one has any brains what so ever.   
-----   
  
:::Babamboom:::  
  
"Dang it Zell, would you quit calling Quetzicoatl!" Irvine twirled   
around and whacked Zell's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry! But Selphie keeps jabbing me in the ribs every ten   
seconds!" Zell pushed Selphie over in the middle seat.  
  
Irvine, Zell, Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, Quistis, and Selphie were all  
piled in a Garden car. No doubt returning from some daring, unsafe,  
life-threatening SeeD mission.  
  
"Yeah sure, blame me! You're just still freaked from watching the   
Exorcist 15 minutes ago." Selphie stuck her tongue out at Zell and  
crawled over him to go sit in Irvine's lap.  
  
"Just what I need. Like I didn't have enough room before."  
  
"Oh Squallie, just a kiss!" Rinoa called from the backseat.  
  
"Back! Back she-demon!" Squall leaped into the middle seat next to  
Zell.   
  
"AAARRGGHHGA" Rinoa leapt out of the back and grabbed Zell's   
shoulders.   
  
"Aaaaaa! Quetzicoatl!" Zell jumped. He then crawled up front with   
Seifer and Quistis.  
  
"Its me Zell! Really, I thought you were Squall."  
  
"Rinoa, really." Quistis turned, trying to look stern and hide her   
smile.  
  
"I SWEAR TA HYNE IF ALL OF YOU DON'T CUT IT I SWEAR I'M GONNA DRIVE  
THIS CAR OFF THE ROAD." Seifer screamed, turning his head to look in   
the back.  
  
"Cool, I thought only Linda Blair could do that." Rinoa whispered to  
Selphie.  
  
"Rinoa and Seifer are the only other people on the planet that have   
that talent." Squall murmured under his breath. Rinoa turned to   
Squall.  
  
"Eh hem?"  
  
"Nothing honey."  
  
So the group drove on for about two seconds in silence when...  
  
"Eeeeek!" Selphie screached.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Quetzicoatl!" Zell screamed as he tried to fit in  
the small area under the seat.  
  
"What is it Selphie?" Irvine asked, momentarily pausing from looking  
out the window.  
  
"Something touched my leg!"  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'm pulling over! Someone's walking!" Seifer yelled  
as he started to move the car to the side of the road.  
  
"Oh real nice Selphie. I'm not walking, I'll just telling you all   
that." Rinoa said as she pouted.  
  
"I'll walk if it'll get me outta this car." Squall said, trying to   
push Irvine and Rinoa aside to get some room. Quistis sighed in the   
front seat as Seifer silently cursed.   
  
"Please not me please not me please not me..." Zell chanted from under   
the seat.  
  
Seifer just got over to the side of the road when the car died.  
  
"Great. Just great. Everyone out. Car's dead." Seifer opened his door.  
Eventually everyone trudged out.  
  
"We don't have to walk, do we? I mean its snowing. Rinoa whined as  
she looked up. "Oooooo, its like flying through space if you look up.  
  
Squall shook his head and looked around. "Well, we have to find some  
place to stay the night. Where though?"  
  
"Ha, like I'm gonna just sit around. I'm gonna fix the car and get   
outta here." Seifer said as he popped the hood. "Who's with me."  
  
--total silence--  
  
"Fine. See if I offer any of you a ride home." Seifer mumbled as he  
went to work.  
  
"So,where to?" Squall asked the remaining 6 people.  
  
"Funeral parlor! Funeral parlor!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Abandoned old mansion!" Irvine said, pointing to a huge building   
looming in the distance.  
  
"That old mall that looks exactly like the one from Day of the Dead."  
Rinoa said, getting caught up in the excitement. Everyone stared at   
her. "What, you guys don't like Zombie movies?"  
  
"The library would be fun, and we could read to pass the time."  
Quistis suggested. Everyone looked at her and stuck out their   
tongues. "Fine then."  
  
"How about the toy store? I've never heard of a bad horror movie  
thing taking place in a toy store..." Zell said, shivering.  
  
"YAY! TOYS!" Rinoa and Selphie went running into the toy store.   
Squall and Irvine followed. As Zell and Quistis started to walk in,  
Quistis stopped and turned to Zell.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that whole Child's Play movie series with Chucky the   
murder doll kinda a toy store horror movie thing?" Quistis kept  
walking while Zell froze.  
  
"D'OH!" He screamed.  
  
---  
  
"Dang engine." Seifer thought as he slaved over it. Suddenly a truck   
passed by and stopped.  
  
"Why Seifer, what are you doing here?" Laguna peeked his head out.  
  
"Car died on me."  
  
"I'm heading past Garden, want a lift?"  
  
~Hmmm, get a ride and sit in a car talking to Laguna for about 2 hours,  
or sit in the cold trying to fix the car...~  
  
"Nah, you go ahead. I've almost got it."  
  
"Okay. Tell Squall I said hi!" Laguna drove off.  
  
---  
  
Zell sat in a corner on the floor. He had pulled a 102 dalmations   
sleeping bag around him, and was 'borrowing' a Toys R Us CD player  
and some CDs.  
  
"Can't believe them. Partying it all up. Don't they realize this is   
the perfect setting for a teen horror flick?"   
  
"Hey guys! Look! Furbies!" Selphie came over to their make shift   
campground and dumped off the ten assorted Furbies and Furby babies.  
"We can have pets!" Irvine picked one up and touched its beak.  
  
;;Gah Ah Wee Tye!;; The Furby exclaimed. Irvine dropped it.  
  
"They're all alive!" Irvine pulled out his shotgun and shot all of   
the Furbies into kingdom come. Selphie shook her head.  
  
"They are... were... so cute." She sniffled, then stopped. "Oh well,  
I'm gonna go get a Poochi!" And she ran off down an aisle.  
  
"Hey Zell, what would be the signs of this turning into a horror   
movie?" Irvine asked, only now starting to get freaked out.  
  
"Um, walls bleeding; Squall and Rinoa going and hiding in the   
employee's lounge for a while; Quistis grabbing a hockey mask and  
going nuts; you know, the normal stuff."  
  
"Hey guys." Quistis came over with a hockey mask on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Quetzicoatl!" Zell screamed. Quetzicoatl knocked  
down three of the aisles.   
  
"Calm down Zell! Quistis just found some old Halloween masks. Right?"  
Irvine asked as he looked sideways at Quistis.  
  
"Yeah, geez, touchy."  
  
"Hey guys!" Rinoa and Squall came up, Squall covered in lipstick.  
  
"Great. I'm gonna go sit outside in the snow, okay? I'll see you all  
later... hopefully." Zell got up, pulling the sleeping bag around him,  
and trudged towards the door.  
  
"What's with him?" Squall asked, pointing at Zell.   
  
"He thinks we're in the middle of a horror movie." Irvine shrugged.  
  
"IF ANYONE WANTS ME I'LL BE HELPING SEIFER GET THE CAR RUNNING!"   
Zell called.  
  
"Fraidy Cat." Selphie said while sticking out her tongue. Suddenly   
a hazy figure appears behind her.   
  
"Um, Selphie?" Quistis asked, pointing behind her.  
  
"Eeek! A ghost!" Selphie ran and hid behind Irvine.  
  
"Wait, since when do Pirate ghosts haunt toy stores?" Squall asked,  
staring at the ghost.  
  
"Argh. Avast ye matey."  
  
"That isn't a ghost at all! Its a man in a mask!" Rinoa leapt up and  
tried to grab the ghost. Her hands went through him. "Then again   
maybe he's real. huh, I watched Scooby Doo all those years for   
nothing."  
  
"Argh, you're only making me mad!"  
  
"Um, I'll give you these three women and that guy with the scar as   
a sacrifice if you let me live!" Irvine fell to his knees and bowed  
before the ghost.  
  
"That be a good deal matey."  
  
"He's kidding!" Selphie whacked him across the head.  
  
"Ouch! It was a joke, a joke!"  
  
"Come on guys, he's a ghost, what can he do, get weird oozy stuff   
on us?" Squall got up and pointed his gunblade at the ghost.  
  
"Argh, spoiled brat! I will curse you and send, um... Zombie toys   
after you!" The ghost flailed his peg leg and hook for a hand.  
  
"You know, he kinda looks like Fujin..." Rinoa pondered as she looked  
at the ghost.  
  
"A little. Um, Hi? Mr. Pirate? You need to have a reason before you  
can curse us though..." Quistis said.  
  
"Really? Argh, things be so much more complicated now a days... I'm  
doing it just cause I want to. Now all of ye die!"  
  
...  
  
"Argh, I be gettin rusty after all these years of retirement. Ah   
well, I call up my minions to attack the lot of ye. Go forth..."  
  
The ghost disappeared.  
  
Quistis, Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa waited.  
  
"I guess it was an idle threat...." Rinoa thought.  
  
Just then Zell walked back in.   
  
"Too cold out there. Besides, I decided I'd rather die with you guys  
than help and talk to Seifer."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a huge RoboChocobo toy came and stepped on Zell,  
squashing him.  
  
"Ewww. I'm not cleaning that up." Selphie said. Quistis got out her  
whip and tripped the huge robot so it was on its side and couldn't   
move.  
  
"Wow, if only he had summoned Quetzicoatl, he would have survived..."  
Squall mused.  
  
"Um... I believe Zell's idea about this being a horror movie now."  
Irvine said, starting to move backwards. "Come on Selphie, lets head  
for the back exit."   
  
"If only we had been smart and stayed with Seifer!" Selphie whimpered  
as her and Irvine ran down an aisle toward the back of the store.  
  
---  
  
Seifer stood at his car. He hit it again.   
  
"No use. Lost cause."  
  
He stuck out his thumb. A car slowly pulled over.  
  
"Hey Seifer, its us, ya know!"  
  
"NEED A RIDE?"   
  
Fujin and Raijin sat in the station wagon they had taken from Garden.  
  
"Cool. Thanks." Seifer got in. Then he thought a moment. "Can we stop  
at the old Toy Store first though? The others went there and even   
though they're annoying, I dunno. I guess I'd feel like I was being   
a bad Disciplinary Committee member if I left them to rot."  
  
"It would be funny though, ya know." Raijin said, turning around to  
look at Seifer. Fujin looked at Raijin and kicked him.  
  
"INCONSIDERATE. FINE. PICK UP DORKS." And she started to drive towards  
the toy store.  
  
---  
  
Well, Squall and Rinoa had decided to look around the storage area  
for a service exit. Quistis had stayed behind though. And that's where  
we'll start pick up right now...  
  
---  
  
Quistis sat next to Zell's squished body. She touched his head and   
said a silent prayer, then used the sleeping bag he had been carrying  
to cover him up. Suddenly she heard a car horn blow outside. She   
walked to the door and looked out. It was Seifer and Co. She walked  
outside and to the car window.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Car's dead and Raijin and Fujin are giving us a ride home. Where are  
the others?" Seifer looked around.  
  
"Oh, a pirate ghost's after them. It killed Zell already. Irvine,   
Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa are in the store and, worst of all, they   
all ran into areas where the ghost will most likely attack."  
  
Seifer looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
"We probably should do something, ya know." Raijin said.  
  
"THEY'RE ALL SeeDS. THEY TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES. SHOULD WE DIE FOR  
THEIR ARROGANCE AND INSUFFICIENT HORROR MOVIE KNOWLEDGE?"  
  
Seifer considered their thoughts.   
  
"Quistis, if Squall dies, do I become Garden Commander?" Seifer asked.  
  
"No, I would..." Quistis stopped and thought.  
  
"Would I at least become your second in command?"  
  
"Um... Sure you strong hunk of a man!" Quistis said as she got in the   
car. "I always did like the DC."  
  
"Cool, okay posse, back to Garden. Those SeeDs can handle this."  
  
"Roger, ya know!"  
  
"COOL."  
  
---  
  
So now Rinoa and Squall wandered in the storage area of the toy store.  
  
"Lets split up." Squall said, looking through the aisles of boxes.  
  
"What? Why? Oh Squall, I thought you loved me!" Rinoa started bawling.  
  
"I meant as in you take that aisle, I take this one." Rinoa immediately  
stopped wailing.  
  
"Oh, okay." And Rinoa skipped down her aisle. Squall rolled his eyes   
and walked down his aisle.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!"   
  
::: Squish! :::  
  
Squall stopped walking. He climbed the stack of boxes dividing the   
two aisles and looked down. There Rinoa lay, crushed by a box.  
  
"I guess even her sorceress powers couldn't save her." Squall sat on  
the top of the boxes. "Weird, I guess this ghost has a fetish with  
squishing people. The funny thing is, I think I'm actually gonna miss  
her. She really wasn't all THAT bad..."  
  
Suddenly the ghost popped up behind her.   
  
"Argh, I like pushing people off high places too matey!" He shoved  
Squall off the box tower. Squall laid on the ground twitching. The   
ghost looked down and shrugged. "Eh, who be I to go against   
tradition?" And the ghost dropped the tower of boxes on Squall.  
  
---  
  
Irvine sat down on the floor next to the door. Selphie pounded on the  
locked door.  
  
"Its no use Seffie. We're trapped."  
  
"No Irvy! Ooooh..." Selphie sat down in Irvine's lap. "I'm scared."  
  
"Me too. We'll be okay though."  
  
Of course Irvine hadn't realised those were the magic words...  
  
"Sqwack! I'm Pete the Repeat Polly! Repeat Polly!" Seven stuffed   
parrots attached to brown log stands flew down towards Selphie and  
Irvine. All the birds knocked them out cold. Then the ghost returned.  
  
"Good job, pretty birds."  
  
"Pretty Bird."  
  
"Pretty Bird."  
  
"Pretty Bird."  
  
"Pretty Bir..."  
  
"Eh, shut up birds." The ghost waved his hand and all the birds   
disappeared. "How sweet. They're together. Well, I can't go against  
tradition, but time's up here. Time to let this store implode."  
  
It was then that the entire store collapsed in on itself. Then a   
dimensional portal appeared and all the store disappeared.  
  
---   
  
Quistis, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin sat in the headmaster's lounge  
sipping wine from fine crystal glasses.  
  
"It all was sad, wasn't it ya know?" Raijin asked, while getting up  
to put a DVD in the DVD player.  
  
"YES. TRAGIC."  
  
"I still miss them sometimes." Quistis whispered. "I wonder what   
happened to them."  
  
"I dunno, but who knows, maybe where ever they are, they're still  
having adventures..." Seifer said, leaning back in the leather   
recliner.  
  
---  
  
Irvine and Selphie sat in the dimensional plane between worlds.  
  
"Well now what?" Selphie sighed, looking around. "Wanna look for the  
others again?"  
  
"Wanna play a game?" Irvine asked Selphie shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Nah, besides, we only have a few minutes before the ghosts come   
around again."  
  
"Oh. Well, wanna go stare at that really bright light over there?"  
  
"Okay! I know! Let's go into the light!"  
  
"Okay! It looks pretty, so it must be our friend!"  
  
-----  
[the end]  
  
-----------------  
  
Seifer looked through his story on the website.   
  
~Looks good... real good. I'm a genius in whatever I do. Who woulda  
thought I'd write a silly-fic. I have to admit, I'm brilliant. I  
should be a SeeD by now. Its all cause of Chicken-Wuss and Squall I   
didn't pass that last time. Oh well. At least I get my dues for this.~  
  
Seifer clicked on the reviews button.  
  
------  
Great story. As always. Great. Hail Warrior Dreamer - SilverDC  
------  
I love it. I was smart and lived. Another good one. Hail Warrior   
Dreamer. - YaKnow  
------  
I'm not that ditzy! You're a meanie, whoever you are! - AngelEyes4Evr  
------  
Pretty good silly fic. But Quistis leaving behind her friends? That  
just isn't her style. - Save_the_Queen82  
------  
It's official. All it takes is one really horrid film to end a trend.   
This piece did just that. Your characterization was off (who would   
REALLY assume that Quistis would give control over a HOUSEPLANT, much   
less Garden, to that complete and utter moron Seifer?), the story   
seemed too much like some of the worst horror B-movies at times (What,   
was "Rowdy" Roddy Piper too busy to join them for this mission?) All   
in all, go back to the drawing board. - Alan Smithee  
------  
LOL, this was great *giggle* the idea of Selphie and Irvine doing a   
Poltergeist at the end made me laugh my ass off... And the whole   
squishing business... perfect ^_^ - MeekyChunky  
------  
... whatever... I don't like silly fics... especially ones by you...   
- Heaven's Lion  
------  
  
Seifer looked it over.   
  
~Hmm, some bad reviews... I guess those people just made 'the list.'~  
  
Seifer walked away to get the list and add a few names.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
Also, here's a list of who everyone is, from Quistis's fanfic to   
this one:  
  
DiamondGirls = girls in front of directory  
SilverDC = Fujin  
YaKnow = Raijin  
WarriorDreamer = Seifer  
Heaven's Lion = Squall (Whitewolf made up the name)  
LoneGunman = Irvine  
Save_the_Queen82 = Quistis  
ChocoboRaver and Rebel_W/A_Cause = Zell  
AngelEyes4Evr = Rinoa  
ILuvIrvy = Selphie  
  
When I get more people in reviewing, I'll tell who they are at the end  
of the story too. 


End file.
